


More than you know

by elenilote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to mistake Stiles for just an average teenage boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than you know

It’s an easy mistake to make, granted. I mean, what possible danger could a teenage boy pose to creatures that are bigger, faster and stronger than him?

But Stiles is not just any teenage boy.

He’s the boy who not only runs with the wolves but keeps up. He’s the alpha’s mate - of his own choosing, no less. He carries a baseball bat made out of mountain ash and covered in wolfsbane. He wears a red hoodie, not because he doesn't know how prominent it makes him but because he _does_.

But Stiles’s most dangerous weapon isn't the bat he carries. No, it’s his brilliant mind that you have to fear. He will find out your every weakness and use them against you. He’s smarter, more cunning and more dangerous than anyone I know. But even more than that, it's the absolute loyalty he commands from those he loves that makes him different. They will fight tooth and claw to their last breath for him, because they know he would die defending them.

So run. Run and hide if you want to live.


End file.
